


Dreaming of Knights and Pawns

by FelineFeral



Category: Supernatural, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Humour, M/M, Supernatural Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles takes a liking to a hunter and might possibly turn into a dream stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Knights and Pawns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and have no money.  
> Note: This a fusion with Supernatural. Meaning there's demons, angels - one in particular you'll be sure to recognize but no other Supernatural characters. I wanted the 'verse mostly. 
> 
> Written for XMFC holiday exchange to Anon No. 2.  
> This isn't exactly what you wanted but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The italics are memory. Beta read by my friend J.

Charles watched, cloaked in the shadows of the room, as the man on the bed twisted and turned in his sleep. He’d been this way for a month, watching and guarding the man as he slept.

Moving forward Charles kept his senses locked firmly on the first bed – the occupant of the second held little importance to him. He only had eyes for the hunter on this bed: for Erik. Beside the bed Charles reached out, ghosting his fingers over Erik’s forehead. A small smile graced his face when the man leaned into his feather soft touch.

Charles pressed two fingers to Erik’s forehead banishing the nightmare’s plaguing his sleep.

He felt the new presence in the room before he saw it. He smiled.

“Hello Raven.”

Raven shook her head as she took in the scene before her. “What are you doing here brother? You were told to back off.”

Charles snorted, “Yes, because you always do what you’re told. Isn’t that right my dear?”

Rolling her eyes Raven moved closer to her brother, “You didn’t answer my question.”

Charles hummed noncommittally, his eyes and hand still on Erik. Raven moved to physically drag her brother away when she realized what he was doing.

“Are you in his dream? Oh, father! Charles you’re going to get us banished. You know it’s against the rules for an angel to manipulate the dreams of a human. We need to leave now before someone senses what you are doing!”

Finally tearing his eyes away from the man asleep on the bed Charles looked at Raven. “Really Raven, I would have thought you of all would know that I can shield better than any angel around. No one will know what I’m doing unless I wish it so. Besides, I’m not doing any harm, just having a little bit of fun.”

“Fun?” Raven shook her head, “You wouldn’t know fun if it bit you on the wing.”

Raven suddenly found herself standing in the middle of a park. The sky was bright blue and there was a light breeze drifting the scent of the surrounding trees through the air. Startled she rippled to blue herself. She stood glaring at Charles in silence before a chuckle from behind jolted her.

“I assume you are the sister I keep hearing about?”

Whipping around Raven rippled back into her peach coloured skin; she found Erik, with a shark-toothed grin looking back at her.

“You didn’t have to change, you know. You looked far better the other way.” Erik turned his gaze away from her. “It’s your turn Charles.”

Charles smiled and gently moved Raven out of the way to regain his seat. “See Raven nothing to worry about. Just a little fun.” He moved a knight, capturing one of Erik’s pawns.

Raven couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Charles – her rule following, stiff backed (unless Logan got him drunk but that was besides the point) brother was risking banishment for a game of dream chess with a human. “Chess is not fun Charles. I can’t believe you.”

Erik looked away from the board as he finished his move. “I find chess fun and frankly it’s my dream. If you’re going to hide and complain you’re most welcome to leave.”

Spluttering Raven glared at the man, “I’m not hiding, Charles dragged me in here. Where I might add we can get into a whole world of hurt if we get caught.”

“Best not to get caught then,” Erik’s attention was once again on Charles and the game board.

“You are hiding, if you’re not being who you were meant to be.” Erik said off handedly, a pawn floating off the board into his hand. “Seems to me you were meant to be blue.”

Raven narrowed her eyes; powered humans always thought they knew best. “I can be whomever I want to, that is who I am.”

Charles was too focused on Erik and the chessboard to really follow the conversation, “Raven prefers to be like this, she always has.”

Huffing Raven looked at both men, “Whatever, neither one of you is listening to me. You deserve each other.” She popped out of the dream. She’d rather see what Angel was up to.

Charles and Erik played the rest of the game in comfortable silence. By the time dawn came Erik actually felt rested and calm. He wasn’t sure how dreamscape chess equaled calm and rest but he would take it – neither of those two things came often in his life.

“Am I ever going to see you outside of these chess games, Charles?” Erik asked as he felt himself begin to wake.

Charles did his best to hide a grimace, “We'll see my friend, we’ll see.” 

****

A year passed with Charles and Erik meeting in his dreams for chess games a couple of times a week. Charles hedged away from any mention of meeting outside. It was safe inside Erik’s dream world; he felt no need to risk the dangers of the outside world.

Until the day he did.

Charles was in the middle of a meeting when sensed it, Erik and his friend fighting against a powerful group of demons. His attention quickly became focused on the fight instead of the meeting going on around him.

Charles let out a distressed noise at the pain he could feel coming from Erik. He’d felt it before but this time it was hard to ignore. It took him a moment to realize he was being spoken to.

“I apologize, what was it you said?”

Uriel’s lips curled in distaste, “Charles, I can sense the same thing you can. You are paying entirely too much attention to that mud monkey. You have been for far too long. You must stop. You have been told this before.”

Charles looked calmly back at Uriel, “I do not believe so. I’ve seen his mind, it’s worth.”

Uriel snorted, “You’ve always been a problem Charles. This is taking it too far. You actually have feelings for the mud monkey.”

“We don’t all hold humans in such contempt Uriel.”

Charles was gone before Uriel could reply. 

****

Erik let out a cry as his back hit the drywall, leaving a dent before dropping to the floor. He tried to get back up quickly but his bruised body wouldn’t allow it. Shaw had finally stopped him in his tracks. Erik glanced over at Alex, the man he’d had travelling with him since his escape from the demon, Shaw. There would be no help there; Alex was unconscious, bleeding heavily from a head wound.

_Erik struggled against the chains holding him; whatever they were they refused to listen to his power. Shaw would be back soon and Erik would lose another chance at escape if he failed to free himself in the next while. He wanted, needed out of these chains. The demon Shaw had to be killed._

_The door opened all too soon and Erik watched as a young man was shoved roughly into the room, Shaw following behind._

_“I’ve brought you something to play with Erik,” Shaw’s voice grated on him._

_“Go to hell,” Erik snarled._

_Shaw threw his head back and laughed, “You first.”_

_The man, Alex, had recovered enough of his senses to know there that he needed to get out and get out now. While Shaw was distracted with the man in chains Alex let loose whatever power his dazed head could gather. The flames caught Shaw enough by surprise that the demon was flung through the wall._

_Erik blinked in shock as the chains holding him flickered away. He didn’t think on how, he didn’t think of the luck, he just grabbed the younger man by the arm and hauled him out the door._

_It was dark outside; Erik saw the forest and ran for it, pulling Alex behind him. He hadn’t been able to get rid of the boy since._

Shaw’s laugh brought Erik back to the task at hand. “Well, well, look at you. Were you expecting to kill me Erik? You’ve done a poor job. I’ve hardly got a scratch, yet you cannot seem to stand. I’m going to enjoy killing you and your friend.”

The power grew in the palm of the demon’s hand, his eyes flickering to black. When he was satisfied with the size of the ball Shaw raised his hand to throw it. He found he couldn’t move a muscle instead.

Shaw’s eyes widened when he realized what had stopped him, “You’re not allowed here.”

“Neither are you. Somehow I believe I’ll do less damage.” Charles stood in front of Erik. Erik had only felt the air shift before Charles had appeared he felt relief after.

“You can’t kill me angel,” Shaw snarled, sounding confident though fear was in his eyes.

Charles tilted his head to the side. He did not like to kill but talking did not seem the wisest action. He was aware, through Erik what the demon had done. He was also acutely aware that if he left Erik and Alex would both lose their lives.

Decision made Charles invaded Shaw’s mind. He found what he wanted quickly – the demon had very poor shielding skills. Setting the demon’s power against him was all too easy.

Erik watched from behind Charles as the power meant to kill him was pushed back inside Shaw, spidery red veins crawling down the demon’s arm. Shaw made no sound as this happened. Erik had to turn away as the body imploded in red light.

When he turned back Charles was looking down on him in concern two fingers reaching toward him. Erik jerked back, hissing at the pain the movement caused in his ribs. Charles shook his head, “I will not hurt you my friend.” He pressed the fingers briefly to Erik’s forehead, when he removed them Erik was free of injury.

“Charles what are you doing here?”

Charles moved to help Alex. “I could sense the fight. I was worried, more than I had been previously.”

“I - ”

“Charles! What were you thinking?” A new voice invaded the room. “Uriel is fuming. He said you left in the middle of a meeting. He’s trying to get you banished.”

“Hello Raven,” Charles said serenely. “Then I should probably stay here until he calms down should I not?”

“Stay here? What are you going to do here?"

Charles looked at Erik who smiled back, “Play chess.”

Raven threw her hands up in the air, “If you’re staying so am I, I’m not letting you out of my sight. You cause too much trouble.”

Erik wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but he had a feeling that if he thought about it too long he’d just get a headache. “We’ll need to get a real chessboard.”

“Excellent.”

The group left the demolished room together, Alex still trying to figure out who the new people were and why Erik was smiling like a shark again. 


End file.
